


Child of Mine

by amaresu



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: beaten, battered, and cold<br/>my children will live just to grow old</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Mine

It takes her far too long to realize that while she was lying trapped in that tomb her little girl grew up. She looks the same and even still acts the same at times, but her Anna is no longer a child. She knew it would happen eventually, but she had hoped to be there to see it. She'd wanted to watch as her child matured and became the confident woman she sees before her now.

And now she must do what all parents are forced to do eventually, she has to let her little girl go. If Anna chooses to go with them, to leave Mystic Falls, it will be her choice. She can no longer force Anna to do anything, she doesn't have that authority. She hasn't had that authority for a long time. She keeps calm as she packs and tries not to listen for the sounds of Anna returning. Tries to act as though there is no doubt that Anna will return.

Her little girl grew up when she wasn't there to see it and now she can only hope that Anna will choose her over the boy. In her mind she can see them settling down somewhere and starting a new life, one as equals, where she can learn all about this new person her girl has become. She thinks she'll like the new Anna.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Child of Mine [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388981) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
